My Leading Lady In GoGo Boots
by M. Night Wolfalona
Summary: A bit Fred-centric, but still with some Fraphne, the 2nd part of 'After the Last Mystery'. How did Fred change to that egocentric guy that we saw at the beginning of the movie? Fred's view on the break-up & the reason he became that guy. R&R please. Enjoy


**Hello yet again my kooky koalas (woooOOOOOooooo) I now give you the companion story to 'My Knight In Big-Headed Armor' (can be read alone as a oneshot if desired). This time, it's _FRED'S _view on things after the break-up in the movie. So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't be HERE if I DID own them. Or would I?...thinks for a moment...Nope. Definitely not. **

**R&R please! Or I'll feed you to the squirrels! Toodles!**

Fred had always loved the spotlight.

Ever since he had been forced to take theater in his junior year for his "Fine Arts" credit and had played one of the leading roles in Hamlet, that is. After that, he knew that he wanted--no, scratch that--_deserved_ to always be famous. After all, with his good looks, brilliant crime-solving mind, and bulging muscles earned from being the Captain of the Football **_and _**the Baseball team, he certainly thought that he deserved to be surrounded by adoring fans. I mean, _come on--_he was set to be the next George Clooney. He had everything going right in his life.

So he decided to take on the "difficult, but necessary" job of the perfect leader and detective of Mystery Inc.

It started with little things. Like him always driving the Mystery Machine, even though it was really Shaggy's ride. He had a much better, and bigger, car of course, a pearl-white BMW 335xi Sedan that he'd gotten for his 16th birthday only a few months before the big bang of a break-up; but, being as self-conscious of his image as he was now, he decided that it would be better if his car had little to no drool and dog hair. He wasn't quite the slob that Shag was about keeping his car clean.

Another issue was making sure that he would always split up with the girls, and look for clues in the much safer places, while sending Shaggy and Scooby down (or up) to the scariest rooms most likely to hold the monster. He used to split up with just Daphne, so as to 'impress' her with his strength and smarts, but now he took Velma along, just to show that he was capable of protecting two innocent women. I mean, who else would protect them? The cowards? They'd just drop them and run, he thought, so as to verify his actions. But he did miss his alone time with Daphne.

Ah, Daphne. She was so hot. She was the captain of the cheerleader team, and she always wore such revealing outfits. But it was beyond that. She was smart, too, and practical (except when it came to shopping. Then, she was unstoppable). She had actually been in 'Hamlet' with him as Ophelia, the love interest. She was also quite beautiful, with her long red hair and her big blue eyes. No wonder she got kidnapped all the time. She was gorgeous.

But also unbelievably clumsy. She would always seem to fall into some hidden niche and disappear, then reappear tied up in some secret back room. At first, he would comfort her after untying her, but then he thought that an efficient leader would not show such obvious sentiment to one particular person, no matter how sweet and kind and beautiful they were. So he started to tease her, Velma alongside him. She had to have gotten used to it by now, so what was the point in continuing to console her?

And Velma. She didn't belong onstage. She belonged behind it, working the background sound systems, or something like that. Fred was doing her a favor when he stole her plans by saying that they were his own, by showing her that she was chasing after non-existant dreams that she could never really fit into. Besides, no one adores and worships the people who create the sets. They worship the people who act in front of them.

Then, finally, came Shaggy and Scooby. His biggest obstacle. They seemed to grab attention wherever they went, especially when they stumbled onto a big clue...literally. Seriously, they had monstrous feet! No wonder they could run so fast. They had good balance.

But they still had to go. They were stealing his rightful place in the spotlight! So Fred set them behind-the-scenes also, or rather, as extras in a play, by making them bait for every mystery. And for such a cheap price! In place of their dignity and respect from the public, they got their favorite energy-boosting snack.

Finally, the stage had been set. He now owned the spotlight, and the audience was pouring in for his perfectly grand debute.

Unfortunately, that was when the entire set had to collapse right onto his enormously swelled head.

It began when Velma finally snapped, having had enough of Fred always stealing her plans. Then Daphne was brought into it, revealing that she hated it when they made fun of her. The small tiff soon whirled out of control, with nobody backing down, until Shag stepped in, blathering on about "how the gang worked together like a banana split", listing the most vile combinations needed for it. I mean, hot sauce on bubble gum ice cream?! That was just plain idiotic.

Eh, but what did he know? Stupid hippie--um, beatnik--eh, who are we kidding--dummy.

Then everyone quit.

And the show would not go on.

And as Fred sat in his car in the driveway of his house, he found himself missing the old days, if only a little. Those days, when it wasn't about being the star of the show, but about getting to be on stage in the first place, with his friends helping him out nearby. When it wasn't about the spotlight, but about getting to be in it with the people he cared about most.

Now, he had nothing left. His friends, his public, his spotlight--gone. Each and every one of them shattered beyond repair. Only now that they were gone did he realize how much he needed his friends, And how much he mised the old days.

He admitted he missed working as a team. He admitted that _maybe _he was a bit of a pompous jerk. He admitted that he missed not having to live up to his self-propelled perfect image that soon become the public's view of him.

But most of all, he missed his leading lady with the waves of auburn hair, and the beautiful blue eyes that seemed to go on forever, like the many seas itself.

And her fuschia go-go boots, which ended mid-thigh.

**I know that I make Fred seem like a bit of a jerk at the beginning, but once someone like him, a leader of almost everything, but still humble, gets a taste of being in the center spotlight, a person starts to want to feel that feeling forever, and preserve it permanently, no matter what the cost. It happens for many people, and they spiral out of control. Which is why I try not to make fun of Brittney Spears too much. She got over-confident, and blew it all away.**

**This was meant to be drabble, but I found a lot of potential here, so it went on. Hope that you enjoyed it! And PLEASE REVIEWto let me know how the story is. Please?**

**That is all. See you guys later!  
Wolfy!**


End file.
